Braum/Background
|disp_name = Braum |alias = * The Heart of the Freljord |render = |gender = Male |race = Human (Possibly Iceborn) |birthplace = Freljord |residence = |occupation = * Goat Herder * Legendary tale hero * (Wrestler ) |faction = * Freljord (Semi-independent) * Avarosan |allies = |friends = Ashe, Tryndamere, Gragas |rivals = Lissandra |related = * Trials of the Poro * The Feats of Braum }} Lore Main= "Would you like a bedtime story?" "Grandma, I'm too old for that." "You're never too old to be told a story." The girl reluctantly crawls into bed and waits, knowing she won't win this battle. A bitter wind howls outside, whipping falling snow into devil whirls. "What kind? A tale of the , perhaps?" her grandmother asks. "No, not her." "What about a story of ?" She was met with silence. The old woman smiles. "Oh, there are so many. My grandmother used to tell me of the time '''Braum' protected our village from the great dragon! Or once - this was long ago - he raced down a river of lava! Or -'' She pauses; puts a finger to her lips. Have I told you how '''Braum' got his shield?"'' The girl shakes her head. The hearth fire snaps, holding off the wind. "Well. In the mountains above our village lived a man named '''Braum' -"'' "I know that!" "He mostly kept to his farm, tending his sheep and goats, but he was the kindest man anyone had ever met, and he always had a smile on his face and a laugh on his lips." "Now, one day something terrible happened: a young troll boy around your age - was climbing the mountain and happened on a vault, set into the mountainside, the entrance guarded by a huge stone door with a shard of '''True Ice' at its center. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes: the vault was filled with gold, jewels - every kind of treasure you could imagine!"'' "What he didn't know was that the vault was a trap. The '''Ice Witch' had cursed it - and as the troll boy entered, the magical door CLANGED shut behind him and locked him inside! Try as he might, he couldn't get out."'' "A passing shepherd heard his cries. Everyone rushed to help, but even the strongest warriors couldn't open the door. The boy's parents were beside themselves; his mother's wails of grief echoed around the mountain. It seemed hopeless." "And then, to everyone's surprise, they heard a distant laugh." "It was '''Braum', wasn't it?"'' "Aren't you clever! '''Braum' had heard their cries and came striding down the mountainside. The villagers told him of the troll boy and the curse. Braum smiled, nodded, turned to the vault, and faced the door. He pushed it. Pulled it. Punched it; kicked it; tried to rip it from its hinges. But the door wouldn't budge."'' "But he's the strongest man ever!" "It was perplexing," her grandmother agrees. "For four days and nights, '''Braum' sat on a boulder, trying to think of a solution. After all, a child's life was at stake."'' "Then, as the sun rose on the fifth day, his eyes widened and a broad grin lit up his face. If I can't go through the door,' he said, then I'll just have to go through -" The girl thinks; her own eyes widen. "- the mountain!" "The mountain. '''Braum' headed to the summit and began punching his way straight down, pummeling into the stone, fist after fist, rocks flying in his wake, until he had vanished deep into the mountain."'' "As the villagers held their breath, the rock around the door crumbled - and when the dust cleared, they saw '''Braum' standing amidst the treasure, the weak but happy troll boy in his arms."'' "I knew he could do it!" "But before they could celebrate, everything began to rumble and shake: '''Braums tunnel had weakened the mountaintop, and now it was caving in! Thinking quickly, '''Braum' grabbed the enchanted door and held it above him like a shield, protecting them as the mountaintop collapsed all around them. When it was over, Braum was amazed: there wasn't a single scratch on the door! Braum knew it was something very special."'' "And from that moment on, that magical shield never left '''Braums side." The girl is sitting upright, struggling to conceal her excitement. Her grandmother waits. She shrugs and gets up to leave. "Grandma," the girl stops her, "can you tell me another?" "Tomorrow." Her grandmother smiles; kisses her forehead; blows out the candle. "For you need to sleep, and there are many more stories to tell." |-| Expanded= The Feats of Braum The Feats of Braum - Barum's Promo The frozen peaks of the Freljord have for centuries punished the weak. But as these feared glacial lands host the graves of the frail, for the mighty, the land is a cradle, a place that elevates mere strongmen into true champions. story started here, and as his strength and fortitude grew, so too did his legend. In the mead halls of the Freljord, great feats are immortalized by murals painted on the walls. On many a frozen night, the locals gather to recount his tales amidst merriment and drink! * * * * * * * * * * Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Upon starting a match * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy or * ;Joke * * * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon blocking with * ;Upon blocking or with * ;Upon blocking with * ;Upon blocking with * ;Upon blocking with * ;Upon using a * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying Tier 2 Boots * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying or * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon completing * * * Development '' was designed by RiotWrekz. Braum concept3.jpg|Braum concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon) Braum concept4.jpg|Braum concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Braum Concept1.jpg|Braum concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Braum Concept2.png|Braum concept art 4 (by Riot Artist kse332) Braum concept art source Braum CeeCee pre-concept.jpg|Braums initial concept art, CeeCee, the Hextech Engineer (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Braum ShieldConcept.jpg|Braum shield technique (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Braum's Shield.jpg|Braum Shield concept art (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon) Braum splash concept.jpg|Braum splash art concept art (by Riot Artist Joshua Brian Smith) Ironstylus_Braumsketch.jpg|Braum sketch (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Trials of the Poro Made by SixTwo Trials of the Poro: With the Freljord's winter closing in and an almighty battle raging around him, one brave poro bounds on in his eternal search for snacks. Champion Insight: Braum By RiotWrekz Champion Insight: Braum As with all champions, we designed Braum to fill a specific gap in the League of Legends champion pool. Specifically, he’s the first true tank support that we’ve created, a champion who takes the hits for their team. We’ve had plenty of defensive supports – champions like Nami, Soraka, Janna etc – who negate damage through heals or shields, along with fighter supports like Leona and Alistar, who are generally great at initiating teamfights before diving deep into the enemy team and disrupting as much as possible. Braum’s something different: he’s a tanky support who literally takes the hits for his team, and as such requires a new mindset, position and playstyle to most conventional supports. The key to Braum’s unique playstyle is Unbreakable, his E. It’s an active defense, similar to Yasuo’s Wind Wall, but while Yasuo’s ability was created so that he’d have the means to protect himself (the team utility is considered a secondary bonus), we specifically designed Unbreakable so that Braum could protect his team. It makes Braum different because he – more than any other champion - creates zones of safety behind him. He defends throughout the game, first by protecting his marksman during laning, then by protecting his entire team and tanking during late game. While other supports focus on buffing, heals or disruption, Braum fills a unique role between the two teams, taking the brunt of the damage for his team and letting his damage dealers do their thing. This positions him literally between the two teams, and gave us some interesting design questions to answer. Specifically, how else does a defensive melee support contribute in fights when he has limited damage and can only land basic attacks on the enemy’s beefy frontline? This is where we brought in his passive, Concussive Blows, and Q, Winter’s Bite. Braum can harass while protecting, not necessarily through his own strength, but by applying Concussive Blows to enemy targets. This greatly amplifies his team’s power while keeping Braum’s positioning consistent throughout teamfights. And while Braum can’t easily harass the enemy backline (Winter’s Bite only affects the first enemy it strikes, and Braum’s basic attacks are melee), when his allies get jumped by enemy fighters and tanks, he can quickly reposition with Stand Behind Me before peeling multiple targets with Concussive Blows. The Feats of Braum The Feats of Braum - Barum's Promo The frozen peaks of the Freljord have for centuries punished the weak. But as these feared glacial lands host the graves of the frail, for the mighty, the land is a cradle, a place that elevates mere strongmen into true champions. story started here, and as his strength and fortitude grew, so too did his legend. In the mead halls of the Freljord, great feats are immortalized by murals painted on the walls. On many a frozen night, the locals gather to recount his tales amidst merriment and drink! Rise of Dragonslayers They arrived at sundown. Five of them. The attack was methodical, brutal. The keep’s defenses were useless. For an hour, the sky rained fire. There aren’t enough survivors to tally our losses.Before we fled, I examined a section of the south wall, liquefied by the dragon’s breath. No stone could have withstood that heat. Could anything? I had never witnessed a dragon before today. Now, I see nothing else. The dragons didn’t want the city. They wanted us. We fled through the melted stonework, but an old one hunted us. When all seemed lost, two extraordinary men came to our defense. Their valor bought us time to escape, but even they could not leave unscathed. If men like these cannot defeat these beasts, we are truly lost. The dragon tracked us down. This time, the heroes were prepared. One distracted the beast while the other waited high above. From a cliff’s edge, he dove upon the creature. His spear was true. We studied the thing hoping to find a weakness. Instead, we took its strength. The scales are more resilient than any material I have ever known. They remain cool even when put directly to the flame. With its hide, I will armor our heroes. We may now stand a chance, but to wage a war, we will need more scales. And those with the courage to wear them. Patch History ** Mana cost increased to from . V5.16: * Armor growth increased to from 4. V5.12: * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . V4.13: * ** Trigger damage changed to 32 + (8 level) from 38 + (12 level). * ** Mana cost increased to mana from mana. * ** First target knockup duration reduced to seconds from seconds at all ranks. ** Slow reduced to % from 60% at all ranks. **Slow duration after leaving slow field reduced to seconds from seconds. V4.11: * ** Stack debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Trigger damage changed to 38 + (12 level) from 60 + (10 level). * ** Fixed a bug where when Braum tried to jump over a wall to a teammate with an enemy nearby, he would try to protect his teammate by facing the enemy, but would then smack his butt into the wall and not actually jump over to safety. Braum now jumps more intelligently. V4.9: * General ** Base attack damage reduced to 50 from 53. * ** No longer stuns individuals when they have spell shields up. * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Bonus armor reduced to + % bonus armor)}} from + % bonus armor)}}. ** Bonus magic resistance reduced to + % bonus magic resistance)}} from + % bonus magic resistance)}}. * ** Cleaned up a few cases where certain effects could bypass active barrier. V4.7: * Added. }} References cs:Braum/Příběh de:Braum/Background es:Braum/Historia fr:Braum/Historique pl:Braum/historia pt-br:Braum/História ru:Браум/Background Category:Champion backgrounds